The invention herein is concerned with a system for packing cans or the like, for example cans of paint, into a case or carton automatically and as a sequence in conjunction with related container handling procedures including filling, labeling, bailing, and the like. Many examples of apparatus developed for the automatic depositing of multiple products within a case are known. However, known systems normally require complex apparatus and a handling sequence which is cumbersome and in most instances incapable of operating at a speed sufficient to accommodate the output of a production line. In other words, unless the containers or articles can be cased as fast as they are discharged from a production line, for example a paint can filling, labeling and bailing operation, the casing system will cause bottleneck and a corresponding reduction in output.